Percy Jackson in the Olympic Games
by ayasakiman
Summary: When Percy gets to Camp Half-Blood he meets new friends,new mosters and finds out that their will be an Olympic games at Half-Blood Hill. How will he be able to get ready for a war but win the Olympian games with his new brother and sister.


Summer just started and the last thing I wanted to do was get in trouble or even get suspected of doing something

Yo, this is Ayasakiman

Summer just started and the last thing I wanted to do was get in trouble or even get suspected of doing something. It was July 16 and right when I got home it was time to pack up and go back to Camp Half Blood. I couldn't wait to see the camp again to smell the strawberries coming from the fields and to see the campers roaming around the camp site doing various activities. I really wanted to see Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson, to see their faces and catch up with them. When I left Camp Half-Blood Annabeth was going back to San Francisco to live with her father and step mother, I wonder if she doing fine with her step mom. Tyson went back under the sea with my dad, to reunite with his underwater buddies and Grover is still the satyr I remember, he is doing fine with Juniper and still has his license to search for more half bloods.

I waited by the sidewalk for my mom to come pick me up, you see I was still attending Goode High School with my moms soon to be husband, Paul Blofis as the principal. I was surprised that they let me attended the school again when Paul saw me doing what ever he saw in the mist, all I know is it probably wasn't good. My mom and I didn't want to tell him too soon that I was a demigod, so he doesn't know. My mom swerved the car beside me and I got in. My mom still had her job at the Candy Shop and she and I are doing well, we spend a lot of time together even though I can't tell her about girls. I barely saw Rachel Dare at school most of the time it was here or there, but I'll get the chance sooner or later, trust me things happen in mysterious ways.

"So, Percy how was the last day of school", my mom asked?

"It was fine, same old teachers, same old school."

What else was I suppose to say something that would make my mom go crazy and become a Britney Spears being "Over Protected". I was so ready to go to Half-Blood Hill and right when I go in the house I totally went berserk I got my bag added clothes and my snacks because camp rules say you can't eat things outside the camp or that's what Mr. D said the evil god who is the camp director. Last year Mr. D was visiting some old friends and seeing if they were on the right side and all. I really wish he's still gone seeing as he always tries to forget my name and acts like he doesn't like me but I can tell he does.

"Percy do you want me to make you some lunch?"

"No mom, I'll be fine."

I was so excited to leave I had to rush my mom out the house to get to the camp. It didn't seem like a long drive because all the way there I was telling my mom of the crazy adventures me and Annabeth took with a few other friends. We pulled over on Farm Road 3.141 at the base of Half-Blood Hill. I said my good-byes to my mom and left to greet my friend in camp.

Regular Camp Half-Blood, were satyrs roamed, wood nymphs greeted people with their flirty smiles and miraculous waves that almost looked like they were bringing up the water or making the flowers blossom. I was first smothered by my half brother, Tyson and to me he really didn't change the way he looked his nails were ferocious and it felt like one was off, he was really becoming a Cyclopes every time I saw him and that was very often (when I mean often it's when I go to camp).

"Hey brother"

"Hey Tyson it's been a long time how's the forging?"

"It's been fine, dads been busy with the war so we have to work extra faster and harder."

"Where's Annabeth?"

Right when I said that Annabeth was running through the fields to hug me but instead of hugging me she kissed me like she did in Hephaestus' forges, only I though she was going to punch me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain"

"Buuuuba"

I was so stunned again that she kissed me that I didn't know what to say so I just blurted something out.

"Percy, you guys are all the same no action but talk"

"Well it was a shocker" I said

"Anyway, Chiron said something about he had to tell us about a new challenge were going to do cabin vs. cabin and Percy heads up you guys have new cabin mates their talking to Chiron in the Big House."

New cabin mates, did she mean Tyson and I had a new brother or sister, and what about the new challenge, how are we going to doing cabin vs. cabin, I don't know but I had to get to the Big House to get this straighten out, NOW!


End file.
